


A rare shell from the sea

by Rogercat



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Biracial Character, Canon Universe, Canon couples, DVTW21, DiverseTolkienWeek, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Woman of Colour, plus-size beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: The Princess of Dol Amroth impresses the King of Rohan
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A rare shell from the sea

**Author's Note:**

> For DiverseTolkienWeek online

They had met at the coronation of King Aragorn and his wedding to Queen Arwen. Thanks to her cousin Faramir falling in love with Lady Éowyn, who now was the sister of the new King of Rohan, Lothíriel would not call him a total stranger in the family. 

“I will try to ask him for a dance, at last,” she thought, checking herself one final time in the hand mirror. Tonight was the grand feast to celebrate the betrothal between Faramir and Éowyn, and as the sole daughter of the Prince of Dol Amroth, this was a good chance to see if she too could find an eventual husband. 

Of course, it was not exactly a secret that King Éomer was still unwed, because the War had taken so much focus. But now he needed to find a bride, so he could get a son and heir to eventually be the second King of the Third Line. Still, Lothíriel knew that she was only one of several maidens that would try winning the heart of the King and become his Queen Consort. 

“Well, time to have fun for the future happiness of my dear cousin.”

She had always been chubby, but never overweight in an unhealthy manner. Personally, Lothíriel thought that her light blue and white dress made a nice contrast to the darker skin passed down from her maternal relatives, once arriving in Gondor as refugees from Near Harad. Her curly hair was thick and shiny as an unspoken sign of good health, so even if she was not a traditional beauty in the manner of Queen Arwen or Éowyn, she was not ugly or plain. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

For Éomer, he had found Princess Lothíriel of Dol Amroth a pleasant personality at their first meeting, and his future brother-in-law was not the kind of man to drag about female relatives in the hope of attracting suitors for them. 

“I think Lothíriel would be happy to share a dance with you later, Éomer. Would you like to do that?” 

“My feet are the ones who will complain after hours of dancing with all the unwed noble daughters tonight!” he joked, and Faramir laughed in agreement. The sister-son and sister-daughter of the late King Théoden had been taught social manners suitable for their rank as members of the royal family, because their maternal grandmother Morwen had come from Gondor. But hours of dancing with different partners were not so common in Rohan, where riding was a big part of everyday life. 

  
  


Some hours later, after a pleasant dinner, it was time for the dancing to begin. Judging from the pointed glares between them that made one corner of the room feel rather tense, all the unwed maidens tried to warn the others from trying to come even close to him. All save for one, who focused on the couple who was the reason for the celebration tonight. 

“May I have the honor to dance the first dance with a rare shell from the sea?” 

Only one maiden could be addressed as such, and Lothíriel smiled welcoming at him in acknowledgment.

“With great pleasure, your highness.” 

Even if he would end up dancing with other maidens tonight, few could mistake that he looked at the Princess of Dol Amroth in a way that none of the other maidens could hope for. 

“I think your cousin and my brother have found that they like each other,” Éowyn whispered to her betrothed as they continued in their own, first dance as an engaged couple. Faramir smiled at her, noticing the other side of the dance floor himself. It was still in the beginning, but it seemed like Rohan may have a new Queen Consort hopefully before the end of the Third Age. 


End file.
